gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Auro Stigmata
Main Auro Stigmata is a 2-D fighting game created by Arc System Works and Ignition Entertainment. Character sprites and graphics were done by Toshimichi Mori. Gameplay The game allows you to play on four modes: Versus, Arcade Story, Story Mode, and Time Attack. Each has the player select one of 25 playable characters. All fighting mechanics are borrowed from BlazBlue... On top of that, each character has his/her own special attack known as "Ultimate Finish", which allows you to string together combos and then press a button without the aid of "mashing anything". Also, each character has their own Story Mode, upon which they go through eight stages against another character, leading up to fight the final boss afterwards. It also has the option for you to switch from English voices to Japanese voices, much like Street Fighter IV and King of Fighters XII. Dialogue between the two battling characters (opposed from the language switching) is also present in the games. List of Characters Original Characters Hannah Zakuro - Voiced by Satomi Akesaka in Japanese, and Kari Wahlgren in English. She is the main female protagonist, who is 15 years old in the game. Hannah's a rather childish, boastful teen with psychotic abilities whose purpose in the story is to find true meaning to others. Her Ultimate Finish is "Psycho Neo-Smasher". Haoh Kuroji - Voiced by Jun Fukuyama in Japanese, and Michelle Ruff in English. The 12-year-old child prodigy is considered the male protagonist, who is emotionless and playful at the same time. His role in Story Mode suggests that he is a loner, living in a graveyard with his puppet, Mora (Voiced by Daisuke Kishio in Japanese, and Johnny Yong Bosch in English). Haoh's Ultimate Finish is "1,000 Injurys of Death". Sano - Voiced by Yuki Masuda in Japanese, and Brad MacDonald in English. He is a 14-year-old man who is rude and impatient, but at the same time, a pretty powerful character to play as... His role in the story is on how to regain his old memories from a person he can't recongnize. His Ultimate Finish is "The Punishing King". Mashirio no Zaku - Voiced by Yoko Hikasa in Japanese, and Stephanie Sheh in English. She is at least 15 years of age biologically and physically, but 200 years is her actual age. A very shy and clumsy character, M.N.Z wishes for freedom and that all sadness is erased from her memories (her role in the game). Her Ultimate Finish is "Sorrowed Nightmare". Doreagon - Voiced by Ken'yu Horiuchi in Japanese, and Tony Oliver in English. He is the boss character of the game, and can be playable if you beat Story Mode with every character. He is a demonic being, whose role is to kill the main protagonists and set the Human World ablaze. He has two Ultimate Finishes (unlike other characters, who only have one): they are "Damnated Destruction", and "Aura Striker". Characters from King of Fighters Kyo Kusanagi: Voiced by Mashihiro Nonaka in Japanese, and David Vincent in English. His Ultimate Finish is "Ura 121 Shiki Orochinagi". Iori Yagami: Voiced by Kunihiko Yasui in Japanese, and Liam O'Brien in English. Iori's Ultimate Finish is "Yatagarasu". Athena Asamiya: Voiced by Haruna Ikezawa in Japanese, and Colleen O'Shaughnessey in English. Her Ultimate Finish is "Psycho Medley 13". Ralf Jones: Voiced by Bunsyu Shinoya in Japanese, and Michael Sinterniklaas in English. His Ultimate Finish is "JET Vulcan Punch". Terry Bogard: Voiced by Satoshi Hashimoto in Japanese, and Dave Wittenberg in English. He has an Ultimate Finish known as "The Trinity Geyser". Characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada: Voiced by Yukari Kokubun in Japanese, and Spike Spencer in English. Tsuna's Ultimate Finish is "X-Burner: Air". Hayato Gokudera: Voiced by Hidekazu Ichinose in Japanese, and Yuri Lowenthal in English. His Ultimate Finish is called, "G's Archery". Ryohei Sasagawa: Voiced by Hidenobu Kiuchi in Japanese, and Peter Von Gomm in English. His Ultimate Finish is known as "Maximum Ingram". Takeshi Yamamoto: Voiced by Suguru Inoue in Japanese, and Quinton Flynn in English. His Ultimate Finish is "Change Form: Morning Benefit Moon Obscured by Rain". Chrome Dokuro: Voiced by Satomi Akesaka in Japanese, and Stephanie Sheh in English. Chrome has an Ultimate Finish, known as "Illusionary Mist Blast". Characters from BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi: Voiced by Tetsuya Kakihara in Japanese, and David Vincent in English. His Ultimate Finish is "Rengoku Hyouya". Ragna the BloodEdge: Voiced by Tomokazu Sugita in Japanese, and Patrick Seitz in English. His Ultimate Finish is "Black Onslaught". Rachel Alucard: Voiced by Kana Ueda in Japanese, and Mela Lee in English. Her Ultimate Finish is "Clownish Calendula". Noel Vermillion: Voiced by Kanako Kondou in Japanese, and Cristina Valenzuela in English. Her Ultimate Finish is "Valkyrie Veil". Bang Shishigami: Voiced by Tsuyoshi Koyama in Japanese, and Tony Oliver in English. Bang's UF is "Shishigami-style Forbidden Technique: The Ultimate Bang". Characters from Naruto Naruto Uzumaki: Voiced by Junko Takeuchi in Japanese, and Brian Beacock in English (replacing Maile Flanagan in the game). Naruto's Ultimate Finish is "Futon: Rasen-Shuriken". Sasuke Uchiha: Voiced by Noriaki Sugiyama in Japanese, and Yuri Lowenthal in English. His Ultimate Finish is "Chidori". Deva Path Pain: Voiced by Junpei Morita in Japanese, and Troy Baker in English. His Ultimate Finish is "Shinra Tensei". Sai: Voiced by Satoshi Hino in Japanese, and Steven Blum in English (replacing Benjamin Diskin in the game). He has an Ultimate Finish called "Super Beasts Imitation Picture". Jiraiya: Voiced by Hochu Otsuka in Japanese, and Richard Cansino in English. His Ultimate Finish is "Sage Art: Goemon". Music All music is composed by Daisuke Ishiwatari, who has done music for the Guilty Gear series and both BlazBlue games. Category:Fighting Category:2D Category:Arc System Works Category:Fighting Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games